dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronahn
Ronahn is an Eldar Ranger and one of the main characters of the Eldar campaign in Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II – Retribution. In Dawn of War III he is an elite unit classified as a nuker/assassin. He is a ranged infantry unit armed with a long rifle. Ronahn's Long Shot ability fires a powerful shot in a direction that hits all infantry it passes through and reveals them for a duration. Description Ronahn is a former Pathfinder of Ulthwé, but he has renounced his ties to the Seer-led Craftworld and now wanders the stars. He remains loyal to his race, assisting them when called upon, and finds himself allied with Kayleth. Ronahn’s abilities involve infiltration and dealing damage from a distance. His base Infiltrate ability that allows him to go unseen by the enemy can be upgraded to include a Holo-field that will also camouflage nearby infantry units. Ronahn epitomizes the Eldar ability to get the enemy to chase shadows. He is also the brother of Farseer Taldeer. After Kyras's death he began the long journey to return her soulstone to their Craftworld. History Ronahn has quite a bit of history in the Dawn of War series. Though he was unmentioned until Dawn of War II, his sister- Farseer Taldeer -was a major part of Dawn of War: Dark Crusade. Taldeer's death struck Ronahn hard, as her Soul Stone was never recovered from Kronus. This may have led to his severing of any ties to Ulthwé. His first presence was in Dawn of War II, during the mission "Secrets of Angel Forge". He was set-up in a sniper tower, prepared to ambush the Blood Ravens in retribution for the death of Nemerian, a master Ranger who was slaughtered by the Space Marines earlier in the First Aurelian Crusade. However, Ronahn barely got out a few remarks before his position was destroyed. Thus ended Ronahn... or so it seemed. Miraculously, Ronahn escaped, alive and still able to fight. However, he knew that the work of Farseer Idranel was doomed, so he abandoned his work for parts unknown. His last appearance was in Dawn of War II: Retribution, where he worked with the forces of Autarch Kayleth to save a Craftworld buried beneath Typhon. The campaign proved very straining, as his sister was mentioned several times. A truly harsh blow came when he learned his sister's Soul Stone was in the possession of Azariah Kyras. Sadly, he could not save her, as an Exterminatus was on the way and would cleanse Typhon and the buried Craftworld. Regrouping on the space hulk Judgement of Carrion, Ronahn was given new hope that Taldeer could be saved. The warlock present with Kayleth's company had just made sense of a prophecy that had been given to them, a prophecy that could be averted if Taldeer could be saved. With renewed confidence, Ronahn aided the Autarch in her quest. During a return to the now ravaged Typhon, Ronahn had a run-in with another veteran of the First Aurelian Crusade- Tyria. She had gone mad since Typhon's destruction and, during the fight, she was grievously wounded. Ronahn was able to forge a cease-fire between both Eldar warhosts, saving many Eldar lives. Knowing she was doomed, Tyria gave her own life to create the Avatar of Khaine. Ronahn remarked that Tyria would "have her vengeance". Eventually, Kayleth's warhost destroyed Kyras, allowing Ronahn to gain his sister's Soul Stone. With some form of happiness in his heart, Ronahn took his sister home, teleporting through the webway to his craftworld. Dawn of War 3 He returns to Dawn of War 3, this time as Farseer Macha's aide (while his sister acts as Macha's adviser). Like Taldeer and Macha, Ronahn doesn't trust Autarch Kyre (the latter assigned him to lead his Ranger cadre) and secretly begins a small insurgency with Macha against the power-hungry Autarch. To carry out their plan without Kyre noticing, Ronahn and Macha then attempted to seek Warboss Gorgutz's attention, by destroying his main stronghold (without killing Gorgutz) and somehow suceeded, with Ronahn promising Gorgutz a direct way into the Vault. After leading them straightly to the direct approach to the Vault (where it is heavily guarded by the Eldar), Ronahn gives away Gorgutz's position and deserts him and his WAAAGH! to destroy Kyre's forces (that could be used by Macha's warhost as a distraction to claim Taldeer quickly without getting attention). Ronahn and Macha attempt to leave to Scythia Glacier (where the Eldar before imprisoned the Daemon ages ago), but was eventually stopped by a paranoid but calm Kyre (who tries to reason with Macha that the Spear of Khaine could be used to kill the Daemon, which the latter rebuffs, predicting a trap within the Spear) and his warhost, which they eventually fought off, destroying two out of three Disruptor Generators and freeing imprisoned Eldar (who deflected to Macha's side) in the process. Ronahn, despite objecting to Taldeer risking her life again (which she points out that it is her fate when the latter attempts with Macha to persuade him in riding an ancient Wraithknight with her), reluctantly does so in piloting the gigantic walker and together, manages to destroy the last Disruptor Generator and escaping through the Colossus Webway Gate (which Kyre orders to be destroyed to trap Macha and her forces) along with the Farseer and her rebellous Warhost. At the Molten Vault, when the Daemon awakens, Ronahn and Taldeer (still in the Wraithknight) then fought with Macha to fight through an army of dopplegangers with Macha and her small warhost, marshalling a nearby warhost formerly loyal to Kyre and taking over the Nexus structure that is used as a passage to the Void. It is unknown what happened afterwards to both Ronahn and Taldeer. Stats DOW3 Abilities Long Shot (Active): Fires a long range penetrating shot, doing piercing damage in a line damaging all infantry it passes through and briefly providing Vision on them or stopping when it hits a vehicle, stunning it for a couple of seconds. It will build up to 3 charges over time (faster while in Stealth), and can be fired approximately once every 2 seconds when charges are available. NOTE: This will even go through shield bubbles and hit the infantry inside. Shadow Step (Active): '''Ronahn teleports to a targeted position within Stealth Cover. '''Snapshot (Passive): '''When Ronahn uses Long Shot or Shadow Step his weapon no longer has a setup or breakdown time and a faster firing rate for a brief duration. '''Shadow Step (Passive): '''Has increased movement speed and Shield Regeneration while in the psychic field of a Webway Gate '''Ronahn's Presence - Sensor Interference (Initial Doctrine): '''When Ronahn is deployed Sensor Beacons (of the Rangers) create a patch of Stealth Cover at the target position, and Sensor Beacons can be used by Rangers even if they have not yet been researched. '''Ronahn's Command - Shadow Step (Unlockable Doctrine): Rangers gain Ronahn's Shadow Step ability to teleport to locations within Stealth Cover. At level 8 it unlocks as a full Doctrine. DOW3 General Notes Ronahn is NOT meant for frontline combat, at all. Even a basic Tier 1 melee squad can kill him; he is one of the most fragile known Elite units of any race. Therefore, his only good use is as a light mobile artillery unit. While your main forces are engaging/distracting the enemy, get Ronahn to teleport into stealth cover nearby and send Long Shots into the enemy, but back him off the moment he comes under fire. Even with this, hitting moving targets at long range with Long Shot can be very difficult; the shot doesn't move very fast and hits a rather narrow area, so positioning and timing it on moving forces can be exceptionally tricky. It also doesn't do very extensive damage. All in all, Ronahn is a rather cheap Elite and you get what you pay for. Gallery Retri eldarcampaignheroes02.jpg|Ronahn. Ronahn.jpg|Ronahn Portrait Category:Eldar Category:Characters